


The Alaskan Lab

by Repeatinglitanies



Series: A Shot of Something Else [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Amoral Characters, But still dark, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, not as dark as my other works, the characters being treated like lab rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeatinglitanies/pseuds/Repeatinglitanies
Summary: When 43 children were spontaneously born to unsuspecting women, a group of people took pains to ensure that the world didn’t know about it. Headed by Reginald Hargreeves, who was rumored to be wealthy and powerful enough to rival country presidents, all 43 children were gathered and each placed in labs all over the world.





	The Alaskan Lab

When 43 children were spontaneously born to unsuspecting women, a group of people took pains to ensure that the world didn’t know about it. Headed by Reginald Hargreeves, who was rumored to be wealthy and powerful enough to rival country presidents, all 43 children were gathered and each placed in labs all over the world.

Each child soon displayed extraordinary abilities. But with each lab encouraged to keep data from each other, to only share it with the founder Reginald Hargreeves, no one knew the full extent of the truth. That while these children had powers that could very well save the world, they could also put it on the brink of annihilation.

So when Reginald Hargreeves unexpectedly died (supposedly of natural causes), there was no one to replace him. And each lab was left to fend for itself. Some labs got commandeered by companies or governments. Others were destroyed.

The New York lab wanted to maintain its independence. But the only feasible way was to merge with another lab. Unfortunately, the only other lab that agreed to the proposal was the Alaskan lab. 

This was actually met with plenty of opposition from both sides. Not least of which was an argument as to which lab would have to move. A few even cited old Hargreeves’ instructions to never put two subjects in close proximity to each other. This, however, was largely ignored. Reginald Hargreeves may have been their founder and biggest donor. But the man is dead and his instructions not in line with the present time. Besides, no one really liked him anyway. So, fuck him and his orders.

In the end, it was the New York lab that had to move to Alaska. It was settled mainly because the Alaskan subject, Number Seven, had the highest rating in destructive power. It would be a big risk to move her from the more isolated laboratory in Alaska. Also, if both labs actually wanted (which they did) future plans to breed the female Number Seven with New York lab’s Number Five, it was critical that the future mother would be put at ease while carrying young.

A sudden move would only bring about unnecessary changes and might endanger the project altogether.

So the New York lab was no longer in New York. They had to sedate Number Five, who was a feral monster with the more than occasional homicidal streak, throughout the journey to their new home. 

When they reached the icy wasteland that was their new home, the people in charge of the New York lab breathed a sigh of relief that they were able to keep Number Five’s less than stellar qualities from Alaska.

Of course, none of them even bothered to wonder why Alaska would be willing to merge with them in the first place. New York was under the assumption that Alaska had Number Seven under perfect control. After all, Alaska received the lion’s share of Hargreeves’ funds.

They soon learned that Alaska actually under-reported Number Seven’s capacity for destruction. And the funds were spent to construct bunkers and facilities that may (or may not) be capable of withstanding Number Seven’s attack should she ever reach her full potential.

But by then, it was too late. New York was stuck in Alaska. Number Seven was as much their subject as Number Five was. And in a lot of aspects, the people of New York preferred the more docile-seeming Number Seven to the volatile Number Five.

That wasn’t to say they treated Number Seven like an actual human being though. Despite deciding to eschew some of old Hargreeves’ protocols, the merged Alaska and New York lab still followed his instructions on dealing with the subjects. 

Both slept in cells custom-made to hold them. But to keep them in fit shape, they were allowed to explore the Nature Preserve, a huge area at the center of the lab filled with plants and man-made lakes. Something like a Garden of Eden.

Whenever contact with the subjects were necessary, Numbers Five and Seven would be sedated. And if the subjects made even a single step out of line, they were not to be spared the appropriate punishment, no matter how piteously they cried or how much they indicated feeling excruciating pain.

At first, Number Five and Number Seven’s schedules were purposely made to ensure they visited the Preserve at different times. But soon enough, the people in charge decided it was time to introduce them to each other. 

Whatever anyone expected, it was a little disappointing because both subjects acted as if the other didn’t exist. Or at least, that’s what they observed.

__________________

Number Seven tried not to look at this intruder as he climbed her trees. She had sensed his presence even before this moment. She suspected she detected him as soon as he arrived in Alaska. But only now did she get to see him. 

Male. A lot taller than her. Strong. She could smell blood from him but she was sure the blood wasn’t his own. He had killed many people. 

That didn’t frighten her. Because she was sure she killed even more than he did.

_Don’t you want to go out? Do anything you pleased?”_

Number Seven had long ago given up on using her mouth to talk to anyone. So it was a pleasant surprised to find someone who can communicate, mind to mind.

She did, in fact, want to see something new. But her powers had never been strong enough to bring the whole place down. When she was younger, she was able to destroy one or two buildings. But it only showed her how massive her prison was. 

To destroy the lab as a whole was the only way she figured she could leave this place. But she never managed to do it even after the beatings and the electricity her keepers pumped through her body. Even after being punished without food and drink for days and having to sleep without warmth.

Seven registered a flash of blue light from the trees that suddenly appeared at the other end of the Preserve.

_My powers are growing. And I think you may be the cause. If you want, I can take you out of here with me._

Seven didn’t give him a reply. Because even if he succeeded, where would they go? How exactly were they to survive? Alaska was an icy wasteland. And despite everything she’s lived through, she wasn’t ready to die yet.

But she did note his steady breathing and the comforting beat of his heart, which lead her to think his offer was sincere. 

She hadn’t been able to do that before. It was then that she noticed that her powers were also developing. 

Seven wondered if Five was causing it.

_________________

Everyone in the lab thought they had waited long enough for both subjects. Months have gone by and yet Numbers Five and Seven had not even as much as touched hands.

So the more “out-of-the-box” thinkers installed porn in their cells.

_________________

Staring at Number Seven made Number Five want to reach into his pants and stroke himself, like he did that night he was shown images of people mating. He didn’t know how he even knew what mating was. He wasn’t even sure he wanted young. 

But the first time he saw Number Seven, he had always wondered if she was warm to the touch and if her long hair would run through his hands. So it was easy for him to conclude that he wanted Number Seven.

If he so chose, he could use his abilities to go to her side, take away the fabric that covered her natural form and be inside her as he had seen in his cell. By now, he had already explored the Alaska lab without their keepers’ knowledge. He had also seen snow-covered wasteland outside. And with a heavy heart, he reported his findings to Number Seven. 

Number Five wanted to leave as soon as possible. But it seemed that surviving the outside of the lab required more preparation. 

If it wasn’t for Number Seven, he would have gone berserk, tried to eliminate everyone on sight. But she had to point out that he couldn’t take them all out. And all it would accomplish is a further delay in escape.

Number Seven still hadn’t given him an answer. He knew she was curious about the outside world. However, her curiosity wasn’t the same as his burning desire to be out of anyone’s control or grasp.

It wasn’t to say that Number Seven had a fondness for her keepers. As far as Five could see, they followed the same protocol in handling her as Five’s keepers. If he was indifferent to their captors then, he definitely wasn’t now. 

But she believed that the outside was no better than the lab. And so her decision was still pending.

For some unfathomable reason, Five didn’t want to leave her here. Loathe as he was to admit it, the thought of abandoning her, more than the possibility of dying under the ice and snow, kept him in the lab.

He was surprised with his own capacity to consider another’s well-being. Perhaps it was just Number Seven’s effect on him. 

If there was any way he could kill everyone else, he was confident he could leave Vanya alone without constantly wondering what would become of her. He saw the bunkers and food stores kept there. So if Seven decided to stay, she would have a way to survive alone, without anyone telling her what to do. 

_____________

They caught him sneaking around the bunker. While he was able to dodge a lot of darts, bullets, and other projectiles, he couldn’t dodge them all. Knowing that his spatial jumps were tied to his own physical endurance, they subjected him to beatings for the next few days. 

Everyone noticed the flash of lightning and the sound of thunder. But none of them were aware of how it came from Number Seven when she finally got a good look at him after so many days. His wounds were already healing and he honestly thought he looked better than three days ago. But Seven thought differently.

He could tell from her eyes that she was feeling so much conflicting emotions. Rage at how he’d been treated. Concern and tenderness for him. It was the first time she ever approached him and he could sense their keepers in the control center holding their collective breaths.

Seven stood on her tip toes as she placed a hand at the back of his head to get him to lean down to her. To his surprise, she licked the wound on his cheek. Due to the scab covering it, her lick didn’t sting at all. Instead, it left him feeling warm, bordering on hot, all over his body.

She helped him peel off his clothes. But slapped his hands away when he decided to return the favor. 

Her hands made a sensuous path down his body from his sides, to his waist, and then stopping at his hips. She was kneeling in front of him, face directly within sight of his cock when she took an experimental lick. And when she took more of him into her mouth, he struggled not to thrust forward. As much as his instincts told him it would feel even better, he didn’t want to cause her any discomfort. 

But she certainly didn’t make it easy. And he was so lost in the sensations she elicited that he didn’t even hear the explosion or the alarms.

He groaned when her mouth released him. But was struck dumb when she finally uncovered herself.

There was no comfortable place in the Preserve for what they were about to do. But they settled on a relatively flat, grassy area. They heaped their discarded clothes there before Seven laid herself on it.

In the images, there was a spot that made the woman seem to feel even more pleasure. Seven had to help him find it. But Five was a quick study. He finally confirmed what he theorized when the images first appeared in his cell. Nothing gave him as much exhilaration and joy as seeing Seven reaching her peak. 

But when he finally entered her slick, wet heat in one stroke and started to move inside her, he started to think that he may have spoken too soon.

He closed his eyes as he released inside her. 

He didn’t open them when he laid his head between her breasts to catch his breath. He might have even dozed off. Because the next thing he remembered, Seven was stroking his head. When he opened his eyes, they may as well have been transported to another world. 

The lab was nothing but ruins. Their keepers nothing more than charred husks.

“You said I enhanced your powers. You made mine stronger.”

This was the first time Five had heard her actual voice. And nothing sounded sweeter. Snow was falling all around them. So they put on their clothes and made their way to the underground bunker.

For now, they’d stay there and make plans. Plans for their future.


End file.
